


猫肉

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 猫肉1





	猫肉

“蠢猫。”凤玘面色涨红，其身被压制不得动弹。

“云.....！”剩下的话皆已无因无果，皆已来去无踪。其凉薄手掌摸向已馋涎许久的猎物，从锦服入手，云佚微垂头，用牙齿叼住衣料，轻轻柔柔地褪之，凤玘肤白，肩胛骨长得漂亮，云佚探出舌尖舔舐，舌尖似漩在打转，一圈一圈，惹得鸡皮疙瘩渐起，轻喘渐呼。

云佚的手慢慢下移，锦服下滑褪至腰间，云佚却不舍把它全部褪下，双手紧抓衣料，任凭它垂落在地，他低头含住凤玘胸口乳珠，牙齿啮之，又速速扫过，凤玘禁不住后仰，云佚扣其腰身，迫使他更贴、更近。乳珠渐在云佚口中硬挺，乳尖快颤栗矣，云佚启唇包裹，舌尖以力顶乳尖数次，他吞吐，直到乳尖发烫，他才停止。松口瞬间，水滴子从乳尖冒出，一点一滴，淫靡如柱。

”唔.....”云佚带着凤玘挪至贡台，云佚低头和凤玘接吻，他的舌粗暴地闯入，水声搅得肆意，呻吟声根本难以压抑，自凤玘唇舌间发出，他用鼻音撒娇，舌在竭力追随云佚近乎疯狂的掠夺。银丝顺着嘴角渗出，云佚一并舔之，同时左手去挪贡台上的贡品，他放得随意，就连贡品落了地，他也无暇理会。

“咣！”地一声，贡台被晃之，凤玘被云佚一旁抱起，云佚用腿迫使凤玘张开大腿，他的手从腰间终于探其下身，凤玘双目一瞪，第一反应便是去捉云佚的手。云佚以吻点其唇，他声音暗哑，似电流发出滋滋声响。

“乖猫。”这一声似蛊惑，凤玘眼皮颤之，手欲抖之。云佚露出得逞之笑，他以舌轻舔凤玘之唇，以示奖励。云佚用两指探入裤中，阳物已然硬烫竖之，他一把攥住，从其根摸到顶端，他故意以慢速、柔劲对待之，凤玘本就带着绯红脸色，此时更如熟透的红虾，全然没了方向。云佚低头，眼见阳物愈发胀大，他眼底更是讳莫如深。他微微俯身，张口含住。

“云佚！”凤玘失控大喊，其股间如过电般骤然紧缩，他的双膝被分至极限，以一个极为羞耻的姿势坐在贡台上，淫水已流，滴到红木贡台上，云佚见之，露出一抹笑，他用指腹沾取，同时以一指探入穴口，凤玘发出支离破碎的淫叫，他不得不以手握拳，牙齿死咬骨节，可那细碎的呻吟仍然阻挡不了。

“你看着是副硬骨头，里面倒是软的很。”云佚已伸进了三指，他搅动地凶狠，不留情面。凤玘闻言，叫骂声断断续续地溢出，云佚闻言，其笑更甚，水越涌越多，浸湿了云佚的手指，也粘稠了他的手掌。

“唔....你！”凤玘一下子抓紧了云佚的肩，这个变态竟然将半粒大小的佛珠塞入了穴口中，其嫩肉因出了水，正张着口，柔软地很。一下子就咬住了佛珠。他刚要暴跳，云佚挑起凤玘的下巴，然后单手解开自己，露出那早已硬的发痛的阳物，就着水直接挺入。

“啊！啊！”凤玘疼得直抽气，云佚将他拉进，下身却搅动地快速。那佛珠停留在凤玘的穴肉里，夹的两个人又痛又爽。佛珠随着抽动而转，阳物在他四壁找着角度进攻，凤玘疼得欲流泪，云佚抬手拭其眼，他轻哄道：“乖猫，放松。”

凤玘微微低头，一眼便看到两人相连之处，连带着佛珠半粒，他面红耳赤，只敢匆匆扫一眼，便不敢再看。

云佚抬手顺势再抚凤玘马眼，凤玘重喘粗气，还未来得及换气，人就被翻过，云佚掰开他臀，将阳物硬塞之，凤玘的指甲滑过贡台，险些要抓不住力。

“啊！”后臀高耸趴在贡台，阳物顶到最内里，肠子都搅得转，佛珠发出吱呀吱呀声，凤玘忽然紧夹后臀，电流感猛过全身，他惊呼一声，终于射出精液。

凤玘闭眼都能感觉到云佚的气息，将他包裹之，无力再抽离。外面大雨瓢泼，其雷声滚滚，砸落在耳里，伴着佛祖之凝，体/感变愈发刺人、颠狂。


End file.
